Mirror Me This
by Calamol
Summary: The point of view from the titan's tower's mirror. A rather random fic. Enjoy. R


**Reflection  
10/3/06  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.  
Enjoy.**

**Edited.  
15.10.07  
Once more, please enjoy**

**-Calamol**

**-------------------------------- **

I point out all of Robin's obscure flaws. How 'ugly' Raven think she looks. How pretty Starfire appears to many. How pointy Beast boy's ears look. How out of control Terra really was. How Cyborg is no longer 'human'.

Heck. Sometimes I even point out the zits Speedy _claim_ to have. Or which twin is cuter to win over Starfire.

That's me.

I scare you.

Why?

Because you listen to the ghost stories that people tell you. The one where the devil or any other horrid monster or spirit lives in. You people believe anything what others tell you. I'm nothing like that. I'm friendly! I'm harmless! I could be fragile. Sometimes I'm a liar because at times I could be an imposter of glass.

So here I am posture straight. Shiny and standing. Or what could be called standing.

Oh look I'm going to be visited by the Boy Wonder himself.

I can tell a lot about the Boy Wonder. Just by the way he looks at his reflection.  
Intelligent, observant, patient to love ones, sensitive.  
Everything looks right when you see the Boy Wonder.  
Spiked up hair. Which is almost perfect every time. His cape, ironed. Uniform, clean. R Badge, polished. The obscure faults that I have managed to deduct from the Boy Wonder is simply unbelievable.

I wish I didn't have to be more observant than the Boy Wonder.

I would make his day in the mornings and ruin it at the evenings. Not many things escape me. I have a lot of time on my hands to think about deep and profound things. (No hands maybe, but a lot of time) Things that your thoughts never lingered on. In the evenings when the sun had just set, he would look at himself - disgusted. Wondering about how much he was worth to the world today. He would stare at his reflection, trying to measure himself up.

If there were no diabolical villains on the loose that Robin could chase around the city, to proudly round up; the boy would become unglued and fall to pieces. Yes. Indeed. This the least of what I can expect of the short adolescent. To him, just because he could not catch any criminals does not mean that they're inexistent. He's so convinced they managed to escape him.

There was once when he tried to hurt me. I don't hold anything against him. I feel for him. The poor soul. Parents had died in an 'accident'. He would tell me you know. I was his confidant.

He may not have a diary but surely he has me.

I do not feel anything nowadays but the sympathy I hold for the Titans. They would come to me, overwhelmed with guilt. So much so as they cannot bear to look at me in the eyes. Or rather, their eyes.

So, technically Robin would not be hurting me. Just himself.

Ah, the one man SWAT team. I could almost imagine him in one of those navy blue uniforms with a rifle but...Oh! Never mind. I can't really see him from here, oh look. Today is one of his better days. I'm really glad he is happy.

"Sigh." The Boy Wonder sighed but I'm thinking you gathered that. "So, how much am I worth today?" He asked to no one in particular. He leaned his hands on the sink and stared at me closely. Well, he definitely was not asking me. He always looks at me first and then faces the walls. They can be so darn rude at times.

"We defeated Overload. Yes. Today was a good day."

I saw the look on his face. What you are about to read is his body language, thus, translated to English for the sake of you funny homosapiens. 'I talked with Raven. A deep conversation we shared. She's starting to grow on me.' 'I think BeastBoy is falling sick.' 'Starfire cracked me up when she was playing with silkie. It was quite adorable.' 'A shame I failed to meet up with Cy...'

He then pushed his spiky hair back in vain as in popped perfectly in place again. He scratched his tongue while flicking the tap on and washing his seemingly milk greenish tongue.

'Starfire's pudding...Never got the taste out of my mouth.'

Hmm. These things. You are very much human, aren't you? Well I don't mean in any terms to be rude but you are rather temperamental. I show you exactly how you look like and mock surprise me. Well I'll be!

Robin stared at me weirdly. "Damn, the tofu never got out of my hair did it?" His echoes bounced off the walls. "And is that tire oil on my shoulder?" He asked not expecting any answer at all. He glared down at it. "Yuck! I really need a shower."

He grabbed his towel and the running water made a calming rushing sound. To Robin at least. I heard him sigh contently and I smiled. Or what you could call a smile. No, maybe a glimpse of a smile. Robin was in a happier mood today.

How do I know?

He was humming.

--------------------------------------------------------

"You are a nothing, Raven," Raven spat on me, "Nothing worth in this world." She continued.

I share many names. One day I can be Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast boy, Starfire, Terra, Speedy, Bumblebee...And maybe even you.

Do you look in the mirror and call me your name?

Yes. You have before. Maybe just once, or tempted or maybe even nearly did so. Don't worry. It's normal. I like my names. Very special, all of them.

And today, Raven was feeling rather down. I could cheer her up.  
Maybe. If I think really hard.  
Really concentrate and try to point out something good about her.  
Please?

"Robin said he liked my purple hair."

Well, that came out of the left field. But better than any flaw right?  
"What kind of deranged freak would say he liked my purple hair?" She asked angrily. Whatever floats your boat, Raven. Funny creatures you homosapiens. Real funny.

"But, maybe just maybe. I guess he's right." She commented quietly.

So now she decides it is what Robin said it to be. Sigh. You humans mood swings next 5 minutes. Tsk tsk tsk.

"I guess maybe..."Raven muttered quietly under her breath. She grabbed her bathing towel and headed for the bathroom.

You see. I'm Raven's dresser. I'm all the things that reflect in the titan's tower. Cool eh? I can be at all places at once. But when everyone starts asking me how they look at the very same moment. Well I can get it pretty messed up.

Hey! I'm just a mirror too okay?

I always wondered why the Titans only have one bathroom. It's rather strange, for someone who could afford many rooms, fancy equipment, and shiny glass thingies.

Yep, the glass thingies is referring to me.

I tried to stop Raven from going to the bathroom. Robin was bathing now. And perhaps I could save her the effort. I tried to speak up. But just like any other time. I am speaking challenged. Its cool being me. I don't need to say anything. But I can say so much just by showing you yourself.

Yeah, that's right. I can show you everything about you.

I help people. It's all good.

And it's so funny when people stare at their bums.


End file.
